


Grateful and blessed

by Dottedwords



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottedwords/pseuds/Dottedwords
Summary: English is not my first language so I am sorry for the mistakes. Thanks for reading!!
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Grateful and blessed

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry for the mistakes. Thanks for reading!!

A loud and sharp sound woke Tessa up. She felt an acute pain down her neck. She was half resting on her bed, not a position your body can be comfortable in. She had a book opened upside down on her chest. She must have slept while reading. She stood up, rubbed her neck and tried to see the cause of the sound.

There was a thunderstorm outside and the window of her room was opening and closing due to the strong winds. She closed the window and turned around. She noticed that Jem was not in the room. She felt an instant tension in her heart. Even now when she had everything she could ever desire, she felt a little lonely when Jem would not be around.

" Jem?", she called. There was no response. Again she felt this pang in her heart. It was unlike Jem to leave the house at night especially when there was a thunderstorm outside. She rushed out of her room. She knew it was late at night and the kids would be sleeping so she walked out in the corridor slowly. 

She thought maybe Jem would be in Mina's room due the storm. She tiptoed towards her daughter's room and opened the door. There was no one inside the room. Now her heart was pounding with worry and there were thoughts in her mind that she should not be thinking about. She practically ran over to Kit's room and stopped abruptly when she saw Jem leaning on the door's frame of Kit's room. He had this huge smile on his face as if he were looking at the world itself. Tessa's heart beat slowed down and she walked towards him to ask what he was doing there. But when she saw what Jem was looking at she herself could not stop smiling. 

Kit and Mina were sleeping together on Kit's bed. This may be the result of the thunderstorm outside. Kit was hugging Mina close, she had a leg on Kit's stomach and was drooling all over kit's t-shirt. They looked so cute and adorable together.

Her heart felt so full of love and joy that she worried it may burst. She leaned on the other side of the door and could not take her eyes away from them. 

Jem's gaze was still fixed on them. He glanced at Tessa and took her hand in his. He entangled his fingers in hers and kissed them.

Tessa knew she could not love anything else more than she loved her family. She had everything she had ever desired. For almost a century she felt her heart broken, not completely satisfied with what life had offered her but now she had her Jem, Mina and Kit with her and Will, Lucie and James in her heart.

" I feel so grateful and blessed, Tessa." Jem said still staring at their children. 

" I do too." Said Tessa with a joyous smile on her face. 

" I could not be more happier with my life. You all are everything to me. The love and care I feel for them I cannot explain."

" You need not explain it to anyone, especially me. You know that Jem." 

Jem did not reply, he just kept gazing at their interlinked hands. 

" Come on now, they may wake up. We should sleep too." Said Tessa.

Jem nodded and they both walked slowly towards their bedroom hand in hand with their heart and soul full of love and joy.


End file.
